Quintesson Invasion TP
Characters: Acerbitas, Chance, Dealiticus, Gnaw, Interrogator, Lodestone, Nightgaunt, Seacons, Snarl, Vivicus, Vox, Wheelie, Wiretap, WORMS 2111 thumb|Quintesson Date: 1996 - Type: Current TP Location: Earth The Quintessons invade Earth! Doom! DOOOOM! History MUX History Years ago, the Quintessons started monitoring Earth, and one of their members, Dealiticus, even set up residence on a satellite orbitting the planet. At first, they were merely keeping tabs on the Transformers that war there, but recently their goals have turned towards invasion... Jul 20 - Quintesson Invasion :The Quintessons have arrived to pass judgement on the people of Earth for all their mucking about with the space-time continuum. The first target of the ire was Los Angeles. A towering Quintesson Cruiser, known as the Bellum, is now occupying the ruins of LA and Sharkticons are swarming the streets, making escape on foot virtually impossible. Something in Earth's orbit is interfering with global radio and internet signals, and outright blocking interplanetary communication. If you have any questions, throw them my way. Jul 22 - Quintesson Invasion The Quintessons have come to Earth, claiming that their homeworld Quintessa was destroyed by a temporal shockwave that originated from Earth. They have judged the planet guilty of attempted genocide and have passed a sentence of death. To assure the people of Earth that this was no idle threat, their warships laid waste to downtown Los Angeles, clearing a path for their invasion force. A monolithic spiral tower now stands in the City of Angels, and legions of Sharkticons make entry or exit from the city nearly impossible. Worldwide communications have been disrupted. What will the Quintessons' next move be, and can the forces of Earth do anything to stop it? Jul 26 - Quintesson TP Update :The Quintessons have expanded their territory from Hollywood down to Anaheim, and as far west as Santa Monica and Long Beach. There have even been reports of ships off the coast being sunk by Sharkticons. Piranacon sent a tidal wave into Los Angeles in response to an attack on the Bellum. Fortunately, there are still refugees hiding in the city, and an Autobot was able to drop supplies (and a GI Joe) into the city. Jul 29 - Update summary Angel and Nightgaunt met up with Lodestone at an underground parking garage, which makes for a nice hideaway, as the Sharkticons are too dumb to look in there. :) Anyway, Angel has been making supply runs, and rescuing survivors. There are 14 survivors, including an EMS tech and a 12 year old boy named Kevin. A few days ago, The Decepticons launched a head on aerial assault on the Bellum. That ended badly (TC was KO'ed, and all the others were banged up bad). Encore came in during the battle, and dropped off Lowdown before taking part in the attack. He was heavily damaged and is grounded in LA somewhere. After that, Lowdown and Angel went out to find a supply drop that landed away from the garage. Lowdown killed an Executioner as a diversion but never returned to base (OOCly Oskar informed me he will return with a family in tow) Yesterday, two things. First, Angel met up with Chance and Wiretap. Chance went off to blow something up to aggravate the Quints, and Wiretap followed Angel back to 'base'. Second, a bug that Angel planted on a Sharkticon let him hear what the Quints were doing with the human captives, and... that wasn't pleasant! Jul 30 - Fresh intelligence (Radio) Interrogator sends Cobra Command a radio transmission, using the Techno-Vipers' improvised communication link: 'The G.I. Joe lowdown was able to destroy an Executioner, but he is MIA. Angel found Wiretap and the G.I. Joe Chance in a building. Chance said he was going to blow up a bridge to slow the Sharkticons. Angel and Lodestone successfully planted an electronic surveillance device on a Sharkticon and believe they are cutting up live humans to experiment on them. They also located the Autobot Encore.' Aug 02 - Quintesson TP Update :As the Quintesson perimeter has spread past the outskirts of Los Angeles and further toward Moreno Valley, recent demolition attempts have slowed their progress. However, there has also been a great deal more activity in the Santa Monica area. The Quintessons have constructed a sizable dome over some of the wharves near Fiji Way. The water in the immediate vicinity has adopted a strange orange tint, and exhibits a faint glow at night. Aug 04 - Return of the King >**Grimlock appears in his robot mode, the backdrop of the transmission appears to be a refugee camp taking in those displaced by the Quintesson attack near L. A.** :"Me Grimlock returned when heard of invasion. Am in ref.. refug. Me Grimlock am where humans go to run away from hurt done by Quints. Me am taking command of Quint bashing and organize of resistant fight against five face wussies and them big mouth fish bots. All am able to fight with me Grimlock better do so. Me also make in charge of human care the Weatherbot typhoon until otherwise ordered or Typhoon appoints new leader of human care. You have problem with me Grimlock's ideas you am encouraged to speak up to Grimlock or choke on Barillium Bologna." >**Grimlock fades out** Aug 04 - Quintesson Update >** This voice only feed is static filled, as if it was done just outside Quintesson territory ** :Me Grimlock engaged invasion force alone, Me Grimlock was testing what we up against. Enemy is weak, just many. Me Grimlock am able to handle most Shark-mouth nibblers. Me Grimlock kill hundreds all alone. rest of planet should be able to kill dozens apiece with me Grimlock help. Grimlock calling all Dinobots, all who considered great warriors, Me calling medics, me calling everyone who think it time we send uninvited guests back to motel 6 nebula them came from. Me not care if you Autobot, Decepticon, Me not even care you humans. You think you brave and can fight. Me bring you to fight of century. You come me Grimlock staging area. refu.. ref-u-gee camp. We push back fish faces and five faces first. then me Grimlock show you how make them leave. You help. >** The feed dies just as soon as it appeared** Logs 1996 * Enslavement - Dealiticus discovers a stowaway aboard the Solo, and ponders what to do with the annoying specimen. Category:1996 2002 * February 27 - Obedience Training: Recently purchased from bounty hunters, Lockpick finds himself the subject of alien "experimentation" at the tentacles of Dealiticus... 2013 * Jul 31 - "Mamba's Black Box Report" - Interrogator sends a log of the Quintesson's attack on Los Angeles to Cobra Command. IC Posts 2013 Aug 04 - Quintesson Update >** This voice only feed is static filled, as if it was done just outside Quintesson territory ** :Me Grimlock engaged invasion force alone, Me Grimlock was testing what we up against. Enemy is weak, just many. Me Grimlock am able to handle most Shark-mouth nibblers. Me Grimlock kill hundreds all alone. rest of planet should be able to kill dozens apiece with me Grimlock help. Grimlock calling all Dinobots, all who considered great warriors, Me calling medics, me calling everyone who think it time we send uninvited guests back to motel 6 nebula them came from. Me not care if you Autobot, Decepticon, Me not even care you humans. You think you brave and can fight. Me bring you to fight of century. You come me Grimlock staging area. refu.. ref-u-gee camp. We push back fish faces and five faces first. then me Grimlock show you how make them leave. You help. >** The feed dies just as soon as it appeared** Aug 05 - Quintesson Invasion >**This broadcast is static filled, due to the world wide communication troubles.** Interrogator appears on a world news program. He is at stiff military attention as he says, "Cobra Commander has ordered me to oversee Cobra's involvement in fighting the Quintessons. We are willing to share all intelligence we have gathered and any future intelligence as it becomes available. Should G.I. Joe or any Cybertronians wish to collaborate on this project, you may contact myself or any Tele-Viper available. This situation is my highest priority. Thank you." Aug 05 - Emergency Supply Relief Drop As part of their assistance in the collaboration to stop the Quintession forces, Autobot forces have been spotted on a daring mission flying over Los Angeles, dropping parachuting supply crates into known resistance areas. *Cut to a rough video of a very garishly painted Hercules flying through heavy air fire. An engine explodes and the camera fuzzes out for a moment before stabilizing. The rear hatchway of the Hercules is wide open, and bright flares were shooting out of its' body and exploding in attempts to divert heat seeking missiles and other anti aircraft away from it as crates fell out with parachutes, dropping quickly to the smoky ground below. Not all of them made it. OOC - The crates were planned to drop over known resistance areas and hidden refugee zones. In it are medical supplies, some food and some Autobot-built super-communicators that should (most of the time) break through the jamming field, allowing contact with the outside world. Aug 06 - Unofficial Sources 2 A splash-screen reading 'News Alert' flashes across most of the major news-hosting channels as a female anchor's voice speaks over the feed. "Shocking first-hand footage of an evacuation in Los Angeles has been delivered to us this evening." :The video changes from the splash-screen to an overhead view of a beleaguered Los Angeles, brought in a dual-camera feed. One side is standard hi-def, the other is an infrared feed. "Our analysts state this is brought to us by the same source that brought the dramatic feed seen just days ago." The Quintesson spiral releases a warship, which then proceeds to deposit a sled-born machine and numerous Sharkticons into discolored water off-shore. The camera then pans to a group of apparent refugees on the ground, but just briefly, before panning towards a Cobra Anaconda transport helicopter and an CH-53e which promptly transforms into Reverb. :"We do not know all names of those involved, however what we do know is that this appears to have been a combined effort on the part of numerous factions. We will let the video roll in its unedited form." The camera pans suddenly towards the warship, which appears to be charging some sort of weapon. The whine of jet engines can be heard predominantly, coupled with a distinctly female voice from the cockpit, though it is simply from the automated systems. ::"Warning: Lock Detected. Warning: Lock Detected." :The camera feed angles sharply as the aircraft engages the warship head on, striking the charging weapon before falling under a barrage of fire. "Droneship: Disengaged." :Again, the view changes, this time showing a far more broad view of the Anaconda in one corner, loading refugees. Reverb in another corner taking on Sharkticons. Two other figures, human, are on the ground and can barely be seen, but a quick zoom-in shows Lowdown and Wiretap engaging some ugly turtle-looking mech (Snaptrap). The aircraft is also revealed to be a Night Raven of Cobra design, which promptly takes a spectacular hit between the two tailfins from the warship, but remains aloft to continue fighting. :The widespread combat continues in earnest until the Anaconda helicopter pulls off the ground, followed by an escort of Mambas. The two combatant humans are no longer seen. Though, it abruptly zooms in on the Night Raven as the aircraft disappears in a spectacular ball of fire, a flame-engulfed fuselage seen streaking towards the ground. :Text appears over the video feed: 'HOST SIGNAL LOST | | | RECOVERY SYSTEMS ACTIVATED' :The feed cuts abruptly as the Night Raven is last seen hitting the ground, and the Quintesson warship is seen charging up a massive-looking weapon again while the Anaconda, in one corner, is hightailing it out of the city. :The news anchor is seen. "We are working on securing more information and will keep you posted as best we can as more developments come. Thus far, officials have not commented on the identity of the crew of the downed Night Raven." Aug 06 - Quintesson Invasion The Cobra Network Television logo, which is the Cobra symbol with the letters CNT in the middle appears on the screen. A dark haired, somber news anchor says, "Welcome to the morning edition of Cobra Network News. Today we have a special report on the Quintesson Invasion from Interrogator. The image on the screen is replaced with an image of Interrogator in front of a Cobra Flag at stiff attention, and his voice is emotionless. He says, "This is the known information on the events in Los Angeles. "On July nineteenth of this year, the Quintessons touched down in the city in their ships. They released their minions, the Sharkticons. Nightgaunt and myself were shot down. While I was able to escape, Zartan, Nightgaunt, and Angel chose to stay and monitor the situation. Not soon after, the communication difficulties began. "On July twenty-second, the operatives heard the Quintesson leader order the Sharkticons to gather civilians for experiments. I have confirmed the Quintesson experiments are quite brutal and deadly. "On July twenty-fifth, our noble and wise leader, Cobra Commander, made a television broadcast that was garbled. From what we have been able to discern, he wishes us to work with our enemies to repel the invaders. We will return to this point later. "On July twenty-sixth, Techno-Viper #1749 and his team found a way that allowed us to communicate. Major Bludd also issued an order that we were all to operate under a truce with G.I. Joe until further notice. "On July twenty-ninth, Angel and the Autobot Lodestone were able to plant an electric surveillance device on a Sharkticon. They also located another Autobot who had been shot down. "On August second, we learned the Quintessons had a machine that allowed them to terraform the Earth. The machine was destroyed before much transformation could occur. We believe they were trying to terraform Earth into their planet, which they claim temporal disturbances from Earth caused. The Quintessons also released their Air Force. "On August fourth, I led an extraction force. We suffered loses, and mourn those who gave their lives in service to Cobra. We left some forces behind at a temporary base just outside of the city from which we will launch future missions into Quintesson controlled territory. "In that period, I was contacted by Cobra Commander and ordered to command the resistance against the Quintessons. "Today we continue to send special forces into the city to discover any intelligence we can on the alien invaders." Interrogator takes a long pause and says gently, "We have so far been fortunate the Quintessons have confined their efforts to the city of Los Angeles and the surrounding areas. I realize that some of you may have had family in that area. Cobra will continue to extract survivors, and the Autobots are dropping supplies. There is another long pause and he says sympathetically, "I know some of you have hated those we must now work with all of your lives. In these troubling times, we must put aside our personal feeling, thoughts, and desires and focus on ridding the planet of the Quintessons. I am not saying you have to make friends or salute their officers, but be civil. "Cobra forever!" The image is returned to the news anchor who says, "Thank you Interrogator. In other news..." August 11 - Reports from China & Russia :Two reports are coming out of Asia with nearly identical details. A Quintesson warship appeared in the airspace above a highly populated city pursued by Decepticon fliers. One warship attacked Shanghai, China while the other attacked Moscow, Russia. Each warship deployed a devastating energy bomb, much as they did in Los Angeles almost a month ago. After clearing a sizable crater in the middle of each city, another Quintesson Spiral descended from space to take up residence in these cities. Reports from Shanghai show that two of the Decepticons entered the damaged Quintesson Warship, only to depart several minutes later. Reports from Moscow actually show that the Warship has been shot down by the Decepticons, but Sharkticon forces quickly moved to establish a perimeter around the crash and they have already commenced repair operations on it. News from Moscow ceased shortly after. There have been witnesses near Moscow, Shanghai, and even Los Angeles that have pointed out beams of light, lasting only a few seconds, occasionally shooting into the sky from the pinnacles of these Quintesson Spirals. August 19 - "Subject: Nightlash" Cobra Commander orders Cobra to assist Nightlash against the Quintessons Players * Bzero - Dealiticus, Nautilator * CalihexInmate - Vivicus * Colchek - Vox * dakkhath - Encore * Dean - Acerbitas, Lodestone, Nightgaunt, Lowdown, Snaptrap * double0snake - Angel * Doomflower - Tentakil, Wiretap * Horsetuna - Chance * fyrestorm8 - Wheelie * shadowcastershadowlight - Interrogator * Sheba - Gnaw Category:Current TPs Category:Quintesson Invasion TP Category:Quintessons Category:Upcoming TPs Category:TPs